


Наставник

by Rassda



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза Карофски спал с Блейном, но наконец-то добился Курта.<br/>Перевод фика "The Mentor", автор theauthor2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наставник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mentor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191244) by [theauthor2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010). 



— Ты растерян. Не знаешь, кто ты, и не уверен, что тебе понравится ответ, когда ты это наконец узнаешь. Это пугает, и ты не должен проходить через это один.

Дейв думал только о том, как же хочется дать этому типу в костюмчике по роже. Вся эта туфта с «ты не одинок» уже реально начинала доставать. Он не педик, как Хаммел или этот пижон. Поцелуй был случайностью, ошибкой. Тогда он разозлился и возбудился, вот и все. Это и вылилось в тот чертов поцелуй. Просто небольшое отклонение от обычного курса, понятно? Больше такого не повторится.

И что этот парень тут вообще забыл? Судя по форме, он из какой-то богатой школы, так что если он снова приперся сюда перепихнуться с Хаммелом, то лучше пусть оставит Дейва в покое и пойдет найдет своего бойфренда.

При мысли, что этот пиджак будет трахать Хамела, у Дейва скрутило живот. Он сказал себе, что его просто затошнило от мысли о гомосячьем сексе. Обманывать себя почти не получалось.

Дейв положил руку парню на плечо и толкнул:

— Пойди найди своего бойфренда и отвали от меня. Я предупредил.

Тот пошатнулся, но потом улыбнулся широко. Ненормальный он, что ли?

— У меня к тебе есть предложение. И это не имеет отношения к Курту, — он поправил пиджак, — Я знаю, что это такое, когда неуверен в собственных предпочтениях. Конечно, можно многое попытаться представить… но практика покажет гораздо больше. По правде говоря, твои представления о себе, как о настоящем мужике, отбрасывают тебя далеко назад.

— Ты про че говоришь? — Дейв уже устал от постоянных разговоров. Почему все просто не могут прямо сказать, что они от него хотят.

— Я говорю, что могу помочь, если ты захочешь поэкспериментировать на практике, — парень в пиджаке радостно улыбнулся, — на одном условии, конечно. Что ты полностью прекратишь преследовать Курта.

— Какого хрена? — у Дейва не получилось сдержать эмоции, — ты че, говоришь, что хочешь перепихнуться без обязательств?

— Я говорю, что в свое время, когда я еще не признался окружающим и был перепуган до чертиков, я бы точно воспользовался возможностью перепихнуться без обязательств с открытым геем. 

Парень чуть покачал головой и полез в сумку за небольшим блокнотом.

— Вот, — он записал что-то, оторвал страницу и протянул листок, — Я Блейн, а это мой номер. Учусь я довольно далеко, поэтому предупреди заранее, если захочешь встретиться. До встречи. Мы с Куртом сегодня идем на пьесу. 

Он ушел, а Дейву оставалось только пялиться на телефонный номер на листке.

1.

Дейв сдался и позвонил через две недели. Он нервничал и колебался, не повесить ли трубку после третьего гудка. К счастью, Блейн быстро ответил:

— Это Блейн. А этот тот, кто я думаю?

Дейв не знал, что ответить.

— Я согласен на твое предложение, педик, но только потому, что знаю, что ты этого очень хочешь.

Вот, так вполне убедительно. Вроде бы.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Блейн, — давай встретимся в мотеле на 68-ой дороге. Это как раз посередине между нашими школами. Я оплачу. Подозреваю, на чем доехать, у тебя есть?

Чертовы богатые придурки. Дейв чуть не зарычал в ответ, но согласно ответил:

— Я приеду.

Мотель не был похож на все остальные, которые Дейв видел раньше. Довольно приятные с виду, в небольшом вестибюле его уже ждал богатенький придурок, раздражающе улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. 

— Рад видеть, — поздоровался он со слабым смешком, — я уже снял нам комнату. Номер 47. Пошли. 

По-прежнему в своей уродской форме Блейн встал и пошел по коридору. Дейву оставалось только пойти следом.

Уже открывая дверь, Блейн начал выпутываться из пиджака. И он симпатичный, не такой смазливый, как Хаммел, чуть мускулистее, но все равно неплохо. 

Блейн стянул с себя пиждак:

— Итак. У тебя был уже секс с девушкой?

Он помолчал немного, рассматривая зависшего Дейва.

— А, у тебя не встал, — серьезно продолжил он, — как насчет минета?

— Ммм, — промычал Дейв.

— Представлял, что она это он? — Блейн совершенно очаровательно улыбнулся. Черт, да не очаровательный он.

— Нет, — соврал Дейв.

Блейн хмыкнул, насколько очевидна была ложь.

Он подошел к Дейву, опустившись на колени, расстегнул брюки и стянул их вниз. Трусы тоже, и Дейв, казалось, чувствовал, как его член сейчас рассматривают.

— Мило, — весело прокомментировал Блейна, — похоже, сегодня тебе не придется представлять себе парней.

Дейв старался не вести себя до нелепого по-гейски, но у него встал, как только лицо другого парня оказалось в паре сантиметров от его члена.

Все переживания по поводу собственной ориентации улетучились, когда эти губы со знанием дела обхватили его член. Дейв охнул от неожиданности — в действиях Блейна не было ни колебаний, ни лишней нервозности.

Дейв замычал, Блейн принялся вытворять своим языком такое, что Дейв даже раньше представить себе не мог.

На бедро аккуратно легла рука, пока его член обрабатывали, крепко обхватив, тонкие губы. Дейв застонал, набравшись смелости посмотреть вниз, чего он никогда не делал с девчонками. Парень старательно сосал, и когда он подбодряюще и уверено замычал, Дейв принялся толкаться в этот идеальный рот.

Парень только что не в глотку у него брал, немного давясь, когда Дейв толкался слишком глубоко. Блейн подмигнул. Он зло, абсолютное зло.

А еще он совершенно крышесносен, и от того, как он мычал вокруг его члена, Дейв кончил с такой силой, как уже давно не кончал.

2\. 

 

На следующий заход они пошли через три часа.

Блейн заставил его ждать, самодовольный ублюдок. 

— У меня имеются некоторое подозрения, что ты будешь настаивать, чтобы ты был сверху, а я еще не готов, — сказал он. — Терпеть не могу парней, которые не могут подождать. Извини, Дейв. Я проголодался. Собираюсь сходить поесть. Пойдешь со мной?

И теперь Дейв сидел, мучаясь, в Макдональдсе через дорогу от мотеля. Блейн ел салат. Он буднично спросил:

— Ты же знаешь, как занимаются сексом с парнями?

— Конечно.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — весело ответил Блейн, — к счастью, у меня с собой куча смазки, презервативов и всего, что только может нам понадобиться в этом увлекательном начинании.

Дейв не был уверен, что перед тем, как трахнуть, не врежет ему для начала.

Ели они мучительно долго, но наконец-то вернулись в мотель. Блейн снова ухмыльнулся и сразу же принялся раздеваться. У этого парня стыда не было. Вообще. И это еще как заводило, хотя Дейв вряд ли об этом бы признался. 

— Ну, чего ты там стоишь? — Блейн тихо засмеялся. На нем уже не было пиджака и рубашки, а Дейв даже не успел прикоснуться к молнии на джинсах.

Очень быстро они уже оба стояли, раздевшись.

Блейн сел на кровать и полез в тумбочку рядом с кроватью за банкой и упаковкой презервативов. 

— Это для смазки, — он скопировал учительские интонации, и Дейву снова захотелось трахнуть этот рот. Парня надо было как-то заткнуть.

Блейн открыл баночку и выдавил немного скользкой смазки на пальцы.

— Теперь слушай, твой партнер будет тебе благодарен, если ты подготовишь его как следует, но, откровенно говоря, я тебе пока свою задницу не готов доверить, поэтому сделаю все сам. Смотри и учись.

Дейв, замерев, смотрел, как Блейн засунул скользкий палец в собственную задницу. Он тихо застонал, покачиваясь и морщась, но определенно играя на публику. Дейв поспешно стянул с себя трусы, не выдержав давления материи на член.

— Парни не особо… ммм, — простонал Блейн, — устроены для этого. Поэтому приходится подготавливаться.

Он добавил еще один палец.

— А ты у нас большой мальчик, поэтому хорошо подготовь своего будущего партнера, договорились? Может, он будет не так привычен к этому, как я.

Да Блейн просто шлюшка среди геев, серьезно. Дейв глазом моргнуть не успел, как тот уже засунул в себя три пальца и стонал, покачиваясь, как будто создан был для этого.

— Мф, я готов. Презерватив. Быстро.

Дейв схватил упаковку, пытаясь с ней справиться и чувствуя себя неуклюжим идиотом, потом натянул презерватив.

— Надо больше смазки, — командным голосом сказал Блейн. — Эта на водной основе, не самая лучшая, но с презервативами пойдет. И давай быстрее.

Дейв быстро смазал себя и залез на кровати, ложась между ног Блейна.

— Давай, черт возьми.

Дейв трахал его, как будто ничего на свете важнее не было. Внутри было тесно, очень тесно, до умопомрачения. Дейв быстрыми движениями толкался в это тело, зажмурив глаза. И он не мог прекратить представлять, что это Хаммел.

Хотя сейчас Блейн был хорош сам по себе, но Дейв хотел то, что хотел. Он застонал, запрокинув голову.

Блейн кончил первым, прижавшись несильно к нему грудью. Дейв кончил следом с именем, которое не хотел произносить.

Блейн, который воплощал собой сейчас сам секс, засмеялся.

— Черт, ты явно от него без ума.

Он поцеловал пару раз Дейва в грудь и потом встал.

3.

По требованию Блейна, Дейв перестал задирать Хаммела. Это далось нелегко, да и парни начали приставать с вопросами типа «Какого хрена с тобой творится?», но ему было все равно. Он мог просто щелкнуть пальцами, и этот потрясающий парень его оседлает. Что еще можно желать?

Один раз он увидел их вместе.

Блейн подъехал на стоянку в дорогущей до безобразия машине. Курт аж весь засветился, заулыбался при виде его. Дейв чуть не зарычал от ревности, когда увидел, как они обменялись поцелуем. Блейн посмотрел на Дейва поверх плеча Курта и подмигнул, мать его.

Через два часа Блейн оказался перекинут раком через сидение в этой самой машине.

— Черт, — стонал он, пока Дейв втрахивал его в жесткую перегородку, — никогда бы не подумал, что ты ревнивец, но — оо, хорошо, здесь, да — кого ты ревнуешь, меня или его?

Дейв очень надеялся, что по этой дороге никто не ездит, как пообещал Блейн, но терпеть он уже не мог и было, по большому счету, плевать.

В этот раз он кончил первым.

— А он о тебе говорит, — Блейн протянул руку и обвил ладонь вокруг члена, помогая себе кончить. — Блейн, он перестал ко мне лезть. Мне кажется, он почти готов открыться. Он странно выглядит, каким-то счастливым. Как думаешь, он может измениться.

Пока Блейн изображал Курта, Дейв вышел из него, отвернулся, вытираясь, и принялся натягивать штаны.

— Он так сказал?

Блейн кивнул.

— Ага. Поглядим, куда тебя заведет твое примерное поведение. Может, в следующий раз раком стоять буду уже не я?

Дейв задумался. Переспать с Куртом. Вряд ли это будет, как сейчас. Это будет особеннее, что ли.

Блейн рассмеялся.

— Хочешь еще разок?

Черт, он просто ненасытен.

4\. 

В следующий раз они занимались сексом в общежитие Блейна в его тупой школе, и Дейв такого себе точно не представлял. По большей части, потому, что когда он даже смирился с тем, что гей, он поклялся, что в задницу никому не даст — никогда. Это уж совсем по-гейски, и на такое он не пойдет.

Но каким-то чудом Блейн заставил его встать на четвереньки («Так легче всего», — пояснил он с улыбкой), и после пары чертыханий и, по крайней мере, одного недовольного «убери палец из моей задницы», Блейн медленно двигался вперед.

Было больно, немного, но не так, как он всегда представлял себе до встречи с Блейном — как будто твою задницу разрывает на части. А так было даже очень неплохо, особенно когда этот засранец потянулся вниз и обхватил его член, сильно сжимая и медленно двигая рукой в такт с мучительными толчками.

— Курт миниатюрный, но, мне кажется, он вполне может предпочитать быть сверху, поэтому тебе надо быть готовым, — прошептал Блейн на ухо, и черт, Дейв почти готов был кончить.

— Тебе же нравится, когда он ведет себя как маленькая высокомерная сучка, правда? — спросил Блейн, видимо, так выглядели грязные разговоры в его исполнении, и с силой толкнулся в Дейва, отчего тот увидел звезды — боже, что это было?

— Он тебя трахнет, обзовет, а ты только рад будешь.

Дейв сильно кончил.

Блейн посмеивался, тоже доходя до оргазма.

— Ты просто милашка, — он лег Дейву на спину, приходя в себя, — весь по уши в Курте Хаммеле.

5\. 

Курт, что-то про себя бормоча, остановился перед ним в кафетерии.

— Итак, — он нервно рассмеялся, — Блейн мне недавно кое в чем сознался.

У Дейва глаза полезли на лоб:

— Че он тебе сказал?

— М, он сказал, что помогал тебе, — ответил Курт, — ну ты понял, помогал принять свою ориентацию.

Дейв не смог удержаться и быстро огляделся по сторонам, хотя после всех их кувырканий с Блейном было уже все равно.

— Ну даа, — протянул он, чувствуя себя по-непривычному уверенно.

— Эм. Ты не бил меня и не толкал на шкафчики четыре месяца. Неплохой рекорд. Блейн, должно быть, проделал огромную работу. Научил тебя всякому.

— Эээ, думаю, да.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? Блейн сказал, свидание с парнем пойдет тебе на пользу.

Дейв по-прежнему шифровался и переживал, но улыбка на его лице появилась сама собой.

— Ага, конечно, — ответил Дейв.

Курт на секунду выглядел, как будто собирался отступить и сказать, что пошутил, но он ни фига не шутил.

Так вот к чему была вся эта чушь про наставника.

 

Конец.


End file.
